Goodnight
by SplishySplash
Summary: Sometimes death isn't always a bad thing, sometimes its the start of a new journey.


Title: Goodnight

Author: LastWaterBender

Genre: Hurt comfort but fluffy

Pairing: Makorra

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Prompt: Death. Death isn't always a bad thing, sometimes it's the start of a new journey. At least that is what I believe.

Summary: Korra has a dream, Katara was dying.

Aang came to her in a dream. It felt so real that she had found herself sitting on the ledge facing the ocean. Tenzin had found her sometime later with tears staining her cheeks when she didn't show up from morning meditation. He didn't say anything when he approached her, but in a soft voice she whispered to the ocean. "We have to go to the South Pole." She turned to face him and he frowned. Something inside of her told her to embrace him.

He nodded and told her to pack her bags, he didn't have to ask questions. His mother was dying. Korra gathered her things and met the Airbending family at the sky bison.

Pema was too far along in her pregnancy to travel and protested when Tenzin told her to stay home with the promise to hold off on having the baby until he came back. Korra petted Naga, who gave a sad face and a whimper. "You be good for them." She said pointing to Jinora.

They climbed onto Oogi and her name was called. Mako and Bolin came running over from the boy's dormitory. She jumped back down onto the ground and was sandwiched between the two of them. "How did you know?" Korra asked, she hadn't intended on waking them up before she left.

"This sounds crazy, but I had a dream. . ." Mako said into her ear, the dream he had was not specific but gave him the feeling that she was leaving for a while. "Just be careful."

She pulled back and wiped her eyes. "I will try." She said lightly.

Bolin wasn't completely awake, but he had his bright smile on his face. "We'll be here when you get back." Bolin encouraged and she nodded.

As she turned back to Oogi, she was wrapped with a red piece of fleece. Mako was offering his scarf as a form of comfort and she turned to face him. "I hear it's cold in the South Pole." He said modestly and she threw her arms around him one last time.

"I will take care of it." She mumbled into his chest as Tenzin called her name. "Goodbye Mako, Bolin." He gave her a leg up onto the sky bison and heard the distinct 'yip, yip' and they were gone.

"Why is she going to the South Pole?" Bolin asked as they watched them disappear into the sunrise. Mako had woken him up and told him that they needed to find Korra, but wasn't specific and he was still confused.

His brother shook his head, he had put two and two together. Tenzin's mother wasn't doing well at least that was he interpreted from the dream he had. "I'm an idiot." He said with a growl. "She needs me."

Bolin's face scrunched up confused. "They are gone, she'll be home soon." He comforted and placed a brotherly arm across his shoulders. "She'll be okay, she's going home for a couple of days and will be back."

"I need to get to the South Pole."

* * *

It was a gruelingly long trip to the South Pole. The temperature dropped and they donned their parkas and Korra buried her face into the scarf. Tenzin had been silent the entire way home, her home. She watched his stoic features and the wind blow across them. "Aang is proud of you." She said from her side of the saddle.

A small smile graced his face. "Thank you." He said after a long silence. The rest of the ride was silent, but the mood had lifted slightly. After an eternity, Oogi landed on a sheet of ice outside the all too familiar compound. They were greeted by the lotus guards and a few people she didn't recognize and her parents.

Korra jumped off the sky bison and ran into the arms of her mother and both of them were bear hugged by her father. "I've missed you guys."

"I wish it was under better circumstances." Senna said, looking her daughter over. When she had left initially she was a girl, but the person in front of her was a beautiful woman. They looked over to Tenzin who was hugging a tall woman.

When he broke apart he brought the woman to them. "Korra, this is my sister Kya." He introduced, she looked just like Katara, but she could see Aang inside of her also. "Kya this is Avatar Korra."

"Hello Korra, I've been waiting a long time to meet you." She said, her grey eyes were red from crying and Korra threw her arms around the woman, who she felt she knew every single detail of her.

After an awkward moment Korra released her. "I'm sorry, I don't know where that came from." She apologized, she would chalk it up to Aang's strong presence that filled her.

Kya coughed, it was awkward meeting your fathers past life. "Shall we head in?" Tenzin asked and everybody nodded. The nippy air froze Korra's nose and she wrapped the scarf tighter around her, she shivered not because of cold but because it smelled like Mako. Korra watched as Tenzin talked to his sister, she could only make out half of the conversation. "Bumi?" Kya shook her head and the Airbender's shoulder sagged slightly.

Korra and Tenzin were allowed to see Master Katara once they took off their parkas and Korra left on the scarf, seeking its comfort before entering the sterile room. Katara's face lit up in a weak smile, but she didn't move her body. "Tenzin. . ." She said as he hugged her gently.

"Hi mom." He said, kissing her on the forehead and moved a side for her to see Korra as he took a seat next to his mother.

"My Korra, you've grown." The water bender said weakly. "So beautiful."

"Thank you, Master Katara." She said respectfully as the tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"No tears, Korra." Katara said raising a weak hand to wipe the fallen tears and Korra had to lean in closer for her to reach them. "I'm just dying." It was supposed to be light, the end of a cycle, her journey coming to an end. It was supposed to be a beautiful process, just like her.

Korra wasn't familiar with death and was unsure of what to say as she listened to Tenzin tell her about his children, the baby on the way and about Korra's training and Korra filled the silence telling her about her friends and probending.

Silence filled the room and Korra stood up, grasping the older woman's hands. "He's waiting for you, Katara." She said after hours of talking. "He came to me in a dream and told me to tell you that he is waiting." The dying woman smiled and her eyes closed. "Aang said that you have done his work beautifully and it is time for you to come home."

Katara went to sleep.

Korra pressed her lips against the master's forehead before leaving her in the hands of her son. Opening the door, Kya stood on the other side with tear streaks running down her face and the women embraced. "Someone's here to see you." Kya said pointing behind her and against the wall was the tall fire bender.

Mako stood up and had his hands in his pockets as he looked awkwardly at the floor. "What are you doing here?" Korra asked in surprise as she stood in front of him.

His hand rubbed the back of his neck, like he did when he was stressed or nervous. "You needed me and I am an idiot for not coming with you." He said and he watched the array of emotions that surrounded the Avatar, he held open his arms and she stepped inside, wrapping her arms around his waist and buried her face into his neck.

"She's gone." Korra whispered, he could feel the hot tears on his neck.

Mako squeezed her tighter. "She's with Aang now." Mako answered into her ear and Korra nodded, tightening her grip onto his jacket.

The rest of the day was spent crying in her old room. He held her tightly whispering soothing words into her ear until she cried herself in exhaustion. It was as if part of her had died and quiet literally it did, the wife of her former life had left the earth for the spirit world, the tears were sadness mixed with rejoice because it had been a long time since Katara had seen her husband.

* * *

The moon rose and they were gathered at the edge of the sea and after finding another thicker parka, Mako stood hand in hand with Korra. Words expressed about the woman were beautiful, native water tribe songs were sung and Korra was expected to give the final eulogy. She had spent the majority of the day fretting over the words and Mako had spent the day consoling her, but most of it was spent in her bed. It had been awkward when a tap on the door revealed a very red eyed Tenzin, who had asked her the favor and she had accepted it with her head on Mako's chest, hand in hand with the fire bender. Mako had expected to be scolded by the master Airbender, but with billowing robes he left the two of them alone.

Korra let go of his hand and she climbed up on the podium, taking a deep breath she started the eulogy. "Master Katara was a beautiful woman, both inside and out and I can only hope to be like her one day. Winning a way, repopulating the Airbenders." This gained a small chucled from the crowd. "She dedicated her life to the Avatar, both Aang and me. There is a very special place for her in the Spirit World along with her husband who has been waiting for a very long seventeen years, eight months and fourteen days to be with his wife again. She will be with her brother Sokka, mother Kya and father Hakoda and her friends Toph Beifong and so many others who had the privilege to know her."

She stopped for a moment and took a stabling breath, tears running down her frozen cheeks. She looked at Mako who nodded encouragingly. "Katara hasn't said goodbye, just good night. She will be waiting for us when our time comes." Korra turned to face the sea and she practically glowed under the moon light. "Princess Yue and the sea spirits, guide this spirit to Avatar Aang, protect her in this new journey and now we release this spirit to you."

Tenzin, Kya and others pushed the raft that carried their mother into the ocean and it was taken by the current into the deeper water. Painted warriers chanted loudly until an Archer standing on top of a hill shot a flame from the spirit flame at the raft engulfing it into a bright flame.

They watched as it burned, sniffles surround the crowed but Korra stood still. An arm snaked around her shoulders and she was pulled into Mako's chest. "You were beautiful." He said, her eyes closed as his heartbeat soothed her. "Katara is so proud of you."

"Thank you." She said.

Her parents approached her and Korra left Mako's embrace to hug both of them. "Mom, Dad this is Mako." She said and he extended his hand respectfully to her father.

"It's nice to meet you." Senna said as Korra left their embrace back to the security of Mako's.

Mako smiled softly. "The pleasure is all mine, I wish it was under different circumstances."

"As do we." Korra's dad said as a horn was sounded, he was sizing up the young man who was holding his precious daughter. "Guess it's time to eat." The crowned moseyed inside and Korra held Mako back.

Mako stood patiently in front of her as she tried to gather her words. "Thank you for being here." She said sincerely, her gloved hand finding its way to his cheek.

"There is nowhere else I would rather be." He said as she stood on her tip toes, pressing her lips to his. It was comforting for Korra, he was melting away all of her sadness that filled her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back properly. Even though it was cold, the kiss warmed both of them as she deepened it.

That is until a catcall from behind them broke them up. "You guys are going to freeze together if you don't stop doing that." Korra glared and looked past Mako to see her dad standing in the door way with a broad smile on his face.

"Shut up dad." Korra said, her cheeks were red and flushed in embarrassment.

Mako laughed. "Let's go inside, I'm freezing." He said taking her hand and leading her inside, both walking shyly past her father, who only smacked Mako on the shoulder excitedly.


End file.
